In certain prior art, compliant pins have been inserted into metal-plated, through holes in a circuit board to form electrical connections between a device and terminals on the circuit board. If an electrical device or component generates heat, its housing, package, or jacket may be configured to improve heat dissipation up to a point. Although an electrical device or component may be mounted on a dedicated metal heat sink with fins to further enhance heat dissipation, in some prior art the finned heat sink may add cost, weight and manufacturing complexity to the electrical assembly. Accordingly, there is need for an electrical assembly with compliant pins for heat dissipation to address the aforementioned deficiencies.